Girl Next Door
by detsmartypants13
Summary: A bit of rizzles shipping and some dramatic news for Maura. First fanfic so please bear with. Thanks! :)


Maura was flustered that morning. She woke up without Jane beside her. That was their thing though. They would wake up early and leave each others house to arrive at work early and separately as to avoid suspicion. Everyone knew they were sleeping together. They had know it was coming for a long time.

Jane had sent Maura a text.  
'Murder at Holiday Inn, 59th and 3rd. Room 56, 5th Floor. See you there. Love you x.'  
The thought of another day in the office with Jane by her side instantly calmed Maura down. She was so absorbed in herself that the knock on the door startled her.  
'That's odd.' Maura thought to herself. 'Im not expecting any deliveries today.'  
'Dr Isles?' The voice belonged to that of a tall girl of no more than 15. She had brown hair, hazel eyes and a English accent.  
'Yes, that's me.' Maura replied curious as to why such a young girl was stood at her doorstep.  
'Who are you?' Maura's voice was inquisitive.  
'My name's Hazel.' The girl replied.  
'I'm your daughter.'

Chapter 2

'What?!' Maura couldn't believe what she had just heard. 'You're my daughter?'  
'Yes.' Hazel stayed calm as if this was completely normal for her.  
'Look Hazel, this can't be right. I'm really sorry but I've got to go. I have work. I'll arrange for Angela to pick you up and look after you at the Division One cafe at our precinct and then I'll talk to you later. Ok?'  
'Ok, but I have to get home by 4pm.'  
Hazel replied.  
'Thats fine, if I don't reach you, meet me at The Dirty Robber at 9 o'clock with your parent if that's ok.'  
'I'll speak to my dad. Thanks Dr Isles.'  
'You're welcome Hazel.'

Chapter 3 :)

'Male vic. Mid 30's-40's. Name's Paul Green. Five oddly shaped GSW's to the chest.' Jane had her 'cop' voice on. She had to act completely professional around her colleagues even if her girlfriend was there.  
'Hmm... I'm not sure what type of gun caused these.' Maura mumbled to herself.  
'Now's not the time for process of elimination Maur. I need something definitive.'  
'Can we wait till I get him back to the lab. Please?' Maura gave Jane her best puppy dog eyes until Jane gave a defeated 'Fine!'  
Maura whispered 'Thanks, I love you.' in Jane's ear as she walked out the door and Jane smiled to herself whilst thinking 'She's the best. I'm so... Lucky to have her.'

Chapter 4

'Thanks Mrs Rizzoli.'  
'Call me Angela!' Jane's mother said to Hazel as she handed her yet another cookie.  
'You really have spoilt me but I'm sorry, I have to go.' Hazel said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
'That's fine. I'm sorry Maura was unable to see you. Would you like me to give you lift home?'  
'I'll be OK Mrs Rizzoli. My hotel is only round the corner. Thanks again though.'  
'You're welcome. I hope you can come again soon.'  
Angela waved a final farewell to Hazel as she walked out the door before returning to her job.

Chapter 5

'Maur have you nearly finished our hotel vic?' Jane's voice was coming from round the corner and Maura could here the familiar shuffle of lab scrubs.  
'I've not started yet. I'm sorry. I'll be started in a minute though, I've nearly finished with this one.' Maura replied.  
'How about ten? Meet you in the back room?' Jane enquired.  
'Of course.' Maura replied whilst hurrying the final stitch on the corpse.

Chapter 6

'Room 56, 5th floor.' Hazel mumbled to herself as she reached her hotel. She pressed the button for the elevator, got in and waited patiently for it to reach her floor. As she stepped out she was surprised to see a police officer at her hotel door.  
'What's happened?' Hazel asked already suspecting what the answer might be.  
'There's been a murder. Vic's called Paul Green.'  
'No. No no no no!' Hazel had been right in her suspicions.  
'I need to see the M.E. straight away.' Hazel's voice was serious.  
'Fine. Frankie Rizzoli will give you a lift.' The cop turned into the hotel room. 'Frankie! Get this kid to the M.E.'  
'Sure thing boss.' Frankie turned to face Hazel.  
'Hey kid, I'm Frankie. Who are you?'  
'Im Hazel. Look it's nice to meet you and all but I need to go. NOW!'  
'Relax kid, we're going.'

Chapter 7

Maura and Jane stumbled out of the back room both with tousled hair and crinkled scrubs.  
'Wow.' The word escaped Maura's lips as a sigh.  
'Wow.' Echoed Jane.  
'Look I best get started on that Y-Incision now.'  
'Yeah, good idea.' The words had only just left Jane's mouth when Hazel burst in, Frankie trailing after her.  
'Stop! That's my dad!' Hazel's voice was quivering and she soon broke down into tears. Neither Maura or Jane knew what to do so they both took turns in comforting her as they tried to make sense of her sobs.

Chapter 8

Maura and Jane sat facing Hazel at The Dirty Robber as she recounted her story to them.  
'I am your daughter, Dr Isles.' Hazel began.  
'It was when you were a medical student. BCU decided to run a fertility drive and you being the good medical student that you were, decided to volunteer. Your eggs were put on a ship set for England by mistake. Meanwhile my parents had met, married and learnt they couldn't conceive naturally. When the ship reached England my parents saw it as a miracle. They could finally have children.' Hazel stopped speaking to gather her thoughts and took a long sip of her drink.  
'I was born on the 25th June 1999. When I was twelve my mother was diagnosed with cancer. Both my parents were only children and I had no grandparents, so they decided it was best to tell me where I came from. My mother died shortly after my birthday and my father suggested we had a change of scenery. He was a history scholar at my private school back home. He'd just got a job at BCU. He was supposed to start on Monday.' Hazel started to choke up again. There was a look in Maura's eyes that Jane knew well. It was the look of love.

Chapter 9

'You can stay with me Hazel. I don't mind.' Maura said as they group left the Robber. And she didn't mind. The only thing that bothered her was Jane. 'No more late night sleepovers.' She thought to herself solemnly.  
'Thanks Dr Isles.' Hazel herself was solemn in the way she spoke, but considering what had just happened Maura could understand.  
'You realise you don't have to call us Doc and Det right?' Jane chipped in. 'Jane and Maura are fine.' She finished.  
'Well then, Maura, I have a favour to ask.' Said Hazel softly.  
'Anything. Shoot.' As Maura finished she realised how insensitive her answer must have sounded, but Hazel carried on with her question regardless,  
'Can I watch the autopsy, please? It's just that I want to help. After all he is, I mean, was my dad.'  
Maura looked towards Jane for help with answering the question but the look on Jane's face reflected that of her own.  
'If that's what you want you can. But only if you promise to stay behind the glass with Jane.'  
'Really Maura?! Thank you so much!' Hazel grabbed on to Maura and hugged her. Even though she was not the comforting type Maura hugged her back.  
Hazel turned away from Maura and looked at Jane,  
'You don't mind if I help do you?Maybe I could help with something like CoD?'  
'It's fine by me but I'll have to ask my boss. Under the circumstances he'll most likely make an exception.'  
Both Maura and Jane could see that a sparkle had returned to Hazel's eyes as the young girl expressed her feelings of gratitude towards them.

Chapter 10

'I'll just finish this last stitch and then I'll come out and give you my report.' Maura shouted through the glass to Jane and Hazel. 'I still can't work out what the weapon was though.' She finished.  
'Maura. Can you hold them up for me please?' Hazel spoke quietly.  
'Yes, but they are very odd.' Maura held up the container that held the five round bullets that had penetrated the vic's chest.  
'I know what they are!' Hazel said triumphantly, 'they're musket balls.'  
'I think you could be right kiddo.' Jane was hesitant with her answer.  
'They certainly do look like musket balls.' Replied Maura, 'But how do you know what they look like, Hazel?'  
'The head of history at my school had a musket and ammo from when his grandad used them.' Hazel sounded sad when she finished her answer and both Maura and Jane could tell she was missing her old life.

Chapter 11

'I know about you two.' Said Hazel to Maura when they stepped inside her home.  
'Know what?' Maura knew herself but she wanted to confirm her suspicions.  
'That you and Jane are, you know, together. I don't mind if she comes over. Just as long as you wait until I'm asleep.'  
'Are you sure? Just I don't want to disturb you.'  
'I'll be fine. Honestly.'  
There was a loud crash from the next room which startled Hazel.  
'What was that?!'  
Maura left the room leaving a worried Hazel behind, and returned seconds later with Bass in her hands.  
'It was just Bass. It's ok.' Maura put the tortoise down and walked to Hazel. She put her arms round the girl as she started to sob.  
'I miss him so much.' The words came out in broken cries.  
'I know you do.' Sighed Maura, 'it's ok, it's ok.' She hugged Hazel tighter until she stopped crying.  
'How about I make you some hot cocoa?'  
'No thanks. I think I'll just go to bed.' Hazel replied with a yawn. 'Thanks again Maura.'  
'You're welcome Hazel. Goodnight.'  
Hazel said a parting 'Goodnight' before going up the stairs for the night.

Chapter 12

Jane couldn't sleep. The thought of a girl being orphaned and staying in a house with a near stranger upset her.  
'I know Maura though.' She thought to herself, 'she wouldn't do anything stupid.' And with that thought she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Maura woke up to the sound of a shattering glass. She ran down the stairs to the sight of Hazel crouched on the ground picking up shards.  
'What happened?' She questioned careful not to sound to upset that a $100 tumbler had just been smashed.  
'I'm so sorry Maura! I came to get a glass of water, I couldn't sleep, Bass brushed by me and made me jump. It was an accident.' She said before whispering 'I'm such a klutz!' To herself.  
'It's ok. Really. Now go back to bed and I'll bring you a glass in soon. Sound good?'  
'Thanks Maura.'  
As Hazel left the room Maura heard a tap on the door leading to the guest house. When she opened it she received more of a shock than when she first met Hazel.

Chapter 13

'Paddy?!' Maura exclaimed, surprised that a man she so dearly despised yet related to, was stood in front of her. 'What are you doing here?!'  
'You know I keep tabs on you Maura. Now tell me who the kid is.' Paddy had no emotion as he spoke.  
'She's my friend's daughter.'  
'Don't lie to me Maura. She looks like you. I know you never had kids but something definitely tells me she's yours.'  
'Come in.' Maura said with a regretful sigh. 'It's a long story...'

As Maura was telling the story she could see a hint of warmth in Paddy's eyes.  
'I'm a grandad!' Paddy's sudden outburst of happiness at such an odd piece of news startled Maura.  
'You're happy?' She enquired.  
'I'm overjoyed! I can't believe it!' For a moment Maura thought Paddy was going to reach out and embrace her until he calmed down and said  
'When can I meet her?'  
Maura was speechless.  
'You want to meet her? You can't! Did you not hear what I just said? She's an orphan! You can't just walk up to her and say 'Oh hey kid. You know that M.E. that's your mom, well I'm her dad and I'm an IRISH MOBSTER!' After her speech Maura calmed down. 'You just can't do that to a kid. I'm sorry'  
With a resounded sigh Paddy said  
'Fine. She'll never know.'  
But Hazel did know. She'd been stood there all along.

Chapter 14

Hazel stumbled into the wall on her way to the bedroom. 'Ow!' She exclaimed loudly. Too loudly.  
'Hazel? Are you still up?'  
'Uh, yeah. I was just coming to get a drink.' It was a feeble excuse but it was the best one that she could think of there and then.  
'I know you're lying. You're terrible at it. Like me.'  
Hazel was relieved that Maura didn't seem mad. Then her tone changed.  
'You weren't stood there all this time, were you?'  
'Uh, maybe.' The lie was even weaker thank the previous one.  
'Oh. So you saw the whole thing? Well at least you know where I come from now.' Maura's tone returned to its usual subtlety. 'I'm sorry.'  
'Im the one who should be feeling sorry for you.'  
'Meaning?' Hazel could detect the hint of sarcasm in Maura's voice so with a lighthearted 'Goodnight' Hazel left for bed.

Chapter 15

'Morning Jane!' Hazel and Maura were in sync as they said good morning to the Detective.  
'Morning guys! Hey Hazel, will you look at this list of musket owners and see if you recognise anyone?'  
'Yeah sure. I want to get the scum bag who killed my dad caught as quickly as possible.'  
Maura smiled to herself before leaving for her lab. Hazel scanned her eyes over the list and gave a sorry shake of her head.  
'I don't recognise anyone. I'm sorry.'  
'Don't be sorry. You've only know us for two seconds I'm not surprised that you don't know these.' Jane's voice was reassuring to Hazel.  
'Oh I meant to ask, what was the name of your old history teacher who had the musket? I thought I'd look him up. You know got to check everything.'  
'He was called John Hirst. He retired when we left actually.' Hazel replied.  
'Thanks kid. Now how about going down to autopsy and asking Maura if she's found anything?'  
'Will do, thanks Jane.'  
As Hazel left Jane's heart felt heavy with fondness. She sighed to herself and mused over what would happen to the girl. Then realisation crept in. Unless a home was found Hazel would have to return to England. As an orphan.

Chapter 16

'Hey Maur! Got anything from the lab reports?' Hazel's mannerisms were so like that of her own Maura thought it was a younger version of herself coming round the corner.  
'No toxins in his system. No fibres other than those from the hotel on him. Nothing.' Maura gave an exasperated sigh. 'The only thing we have to go on is these bullets. They seem to be about 80 years old.' When Maura had finished her sentence Jane came rushing round the corner.  
'Hazel!' She exclaimed, 'Your old history teacher is in Boston! He went for the job at BCU and didn't get it, but he was second in line if anything happened to your dad.'

'Are you saying what I think you're saying?'  
'I'm so sorry Hazel.' Jane could tell the girl was deeply upset.  
'No you're wrong! I know you are! He treated us like a second family!' Hazel's voice was a mixture of frustration and anger.  
'I know it's hard to believe Hazel, but we have to explore all possibilities.' As Maura spoke she reached out her hand and placed it on Hazel's shoulder.  
'If we have to interview him at least let me do it. I know him, that's all.' Hazel kept looking between Maura and Jane her eyes pleading to them to let her go.  
'Why not?' Said Jane after some deliberation. 'But we have to be there even if we're not stood with you.'  
'Sounds good to me.' Replied Maura and Hazel was glad of her acceptance.

Chapter 17

'Hi, Mr Hirst. It's Hazel Green. Yeah I'm good thanks. And you? That's good. Look I was wondering if I could meet you it's just I heard you were in Boston and I wanted to ask you some things about my dad. Mm-hm. Ok so that's 32nd and 9th building number 213 at 5:30pm tonight. Ok thanks. See you there bye.' After the phone call had finished Jane nodded at Hazel showing that she was happy with the arrangements that had just been agreed upon.  
'Thanks again for letting me do this guys.'  
'You're welcome Hazel.' Maura and Jane spoke in unison.  
'I want to repay you for all this, so I've booked you a table at Le Beau Truque in 15 mins. Angela has said she'll keep an eye on me and then I want you two to go home and spend some quality time together before tonight. Deal?'  
Jane and Maura looked at each other in disbelief that such a young girl was giving them orders on what to do. Even so they agreed and set off together hand in hand.

Chapter 18

'So I guess this is our first real date.' Jane said as they walked through the door of the five star restaurant.  
'I guess so.' Grinned Maura, then with a exclaimed 'Yes!' Jane turned to Maura and said 'You guessed!'  
Maura sighed then smiled to herself as the couple sat at their table.

The second the pair stepped into Maura's living room they embraced each other tightly and began to kiss.  
They stopped for a moment and looked into each others eyes before Jane whispered 'Maura Dorthea Isles I love you.' In return Maura whispered 'I love you too Jane Clementine Rizzoli.'  
After a minute or so of more kissing Maura led Jane up the stairs to her bedroom where they stayed entwined with each other on Maura's previously crisp and clean bed sheets. Once they had finished they stayed in the bed wrapped in each others arms, each listening to the sound of the others breathing. Maura's head was rested on Jane's chest listening to her heartbeat and for the first in a long time Jane noticed the way Maura's honey blond hair glistened in the sunlight that was pouring in from the window. The rhythmic beating of Jane's heart made Maura feel content and in that moment she wished she could freeze time and stay with Jane forever.

Chapter 19

'Are you sure you're ready for this?' Jane had become rather overprotective of Hazel having to face the possible murderer of her father.  
'I'm as ready as I'll ever be.'  
The meeting place was an open plan space with little furniture. There was little light and Hazel felt enclosed.  
'Hazel, you showed up.' John Hirst's voice was deep and raspy.  
'Yeah, of course. I was missing my favourite history teacher.' She said with a smile. John stepped out into the light and Hazel could see something behind his back.  
'I wanted to ask you something.' Hazel had composed herself and took a step back.  
'Anything. You're like family. Shoot.' The last word struck Hazel like a knife. It had been spoken in such a harsh way that she could tell that she was facing her father's killer.  
'I wanted to ask you why. Why you killed my dad?'  
John laughed. 'He was always getting in my way. Getting my promotions. Getting the praise I deserved. He took the biscuit when he got that job though. I was fired. That's why I left. That job was my last hope and _he_ got it. I decided to get rid of him. Now I'm going to get rid of you.' John pulled his musket out from behind his back and shot at Hazel. The first bullet missed, and as he was about to fire the second one Jane and Maura burst through the door. The second shot was fired. Maura pushed Hazel to the floor but not before the bullet lodged in her arm. Maura ducked to the side allowing Jane to fire at John. She hit him in the chest killing him instantly. 'Hazel!' Maura exclaimed. Hazel was lying on the floor, blood pouring from her arm after the shot and not moving. Maura rushed over scared for the young girl's life.  
'Call an ambulance. Now!' Maura's normally soft voice had become a bark.  
'I can't let her die on me. Not after all she's been through.' This time it was Maura's turn to sob. Jane finished her call put her arm around Maura and said 'They'll be here in 5 minutes. It's ok baby. I'm here.'

Chapter 20

Hazel woke up in a hospital bed with a bandaged arm and head. Jane and Maura were sat at the bottom of the bed staring fondly at her.  
'What happened?! Why am I here?!'  
'Calm down Hazel. It's ok.' Maura reached out a hand to the girl.  
'John Hirst shot you and you hit your head on the floor. He's dead and you're alive. End of.' Hazel could sense Maura didn't want to talk about it.  
'I think I remember. Thanks for saving me guys.'  
'It was our pleasure.' Jane's hand reached for Maura's leg as she spoke.  
'Maura, Jane?' Hazel began, 'What's going to happen to me when I'm out of hospital?'  
'Well for starters you're going to have to stop calling us Maura and Jane.'  
'You're going to have to call us Mom and Ma. If that's what you want.' Finished Maura.  
'Are you adopting me?' Hazel voice however apprehensive was also thrilled. 'Yes! Times a million! Thank you so much Mom, Ma.' Hazel smiled at the thought of having a family again. Maura and Jane reached in for a group hug and after the embrace Jane's family walked in to formally meet their new granddaughter and niece.

Chapter 21

4 years later:

'I can't believe it! I love you guys so much, I hope you know that.' Hazel said to her parents before they walked down the aisle.  
'We love you too Hazel.' Maura spoke softly to her daughter.  
'And we're so proud of you. I can't believe you want to be a detective just like your Ma!' Jane chipped in.  
'I couldn't have wished for two better parents. You are the best people ever. I'm just glad you can finally get married and spread your love freely.'  
Maura and Jane looked lovingly at the daughter they had raised together and they both thought how lucky they were.

'Here's to the best parents in the world. Who can finally get married! Three cheers for Maura and Jane, my Mom and my Ma.' That was the end of Hazel's speech. But it was finally official. Her parents were hers and they were together.


End file.
